Heated
by xxPicklexx
Summary: Class 1-A is on a dating show called "Heated" where they try to find their perfect partner. But what happens when villains come disguised as students and fall in love with people at 1-A!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: CHAPTER 1 (I couldn't find a good name sorry!)

Todoroki

_Class 1-A have just arrived at the site "Heated". This is a reality TV show that stars heroes trying to find the perfect partner! Last season ended in a success with Eraser Head and Present Mic hitting it off and winning the fans' love!_

"That voice is going to get really annoying." Bakugo grumbles as he steps out of the bus, followed by Kirishima.

The rest of 1-A hops off the bus and it speeds down the corner and into a tunnel.

Shoto Todoroki gulps as he takes in his surroundings. "Heated" takes part on a mansion overlooking a beautiful beach with waves slowly crashing over the sand. He glances over at Izuku Midoriya, who has his head buried in one of his notebooks like usual.

"What are you doing there Midoriya?" Todoroki sneaks up behind Midoriya and whispers in his ear.

Midoriya jumps, flinging the notebook right into Todoroki's open arm. Todoroki opens the book and on the front page is a picture of Uraraka sleeping on the bus. He didn't know Midoriya could draw that well. Envy seeps into Todoroki's cheeks as he reads the sentence down bellow "Uraraka is so cute."

Was Todoroki feeling for Midoriya on the first day before the competition starts?! He flips the page over and gasps when he sees a picture of him staring into the distance with a caption of "Oh why wont Todoroki ask me out already?"

Todoroki felt the book ripped out of his hands as Midoriya yanks his book back and faces away from Todoroki. Todoroki felt his cheeks ripen to the colour of raspberries.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Todoroki asks.

Midoriya slowly turns to face his and opens his mouth to say something…

_Now for the first part of the competition! SPEED DATING!_

"I'll talk to you later Midoriya." Todoroki says, walking down the beach to where everyone is gathering.

(Chapter 2 coming 27th of December)


	2. Chapter 2 - Speed Dating

**CHAPTER 2: SPEED DATING **

_The first round of "Heated" is called Speed Dating. It's where everyone must interact with as many people as possible to try and find the three people that find your fancy. Speed Dating begins in 3… 2… 1!_

Bakugo

People were rushing around the place trying to find someone that they liked.

Bakugo scoffed and walked over to where Kirishima was last, finding him and Denki talking.

"Go away Denki. Go find someone else. Kirishima is mine." Bakugo hissed, lighting his hand with his quirk.

Denki glared at him, surprising Bakugo, though he didn't show it, before he walked off and started talking to Jiro.

"Hey Bakugo." Kirishima looked annoyed that Bakugo had shooed away Denki. "You know you have to find more than one person that fits your fancy."

"But who else? You're my best friend. Everyone else hates me." Bakugo admitted, his cheeks blushing as Kirishima placed his hand on Bakugo's shoulder.

"I'm not your best friend." Kirishima said. "I'm your only friend."

Midoriya

Todoroki was speaking to Momo near the waves, which made Midoriya feel jealous of Momo. Midoriya had had a crush on Todoroki for most of the year, and now was his chance to act, which was a bit embarrassing for him, since Todoroki had seen the picture Midoriya drew of him on the bus.

Wait. It must have been a trick of the light. Midoriya saw Todoroki glance at him for a split second, and everything seemed to stop. Midoriya's breath flushed out of his lungs as fast as a bullet train.

"Deku, are you ok?"

Midoriya jumped and saw Ochaco looking at him.

"Y-yes I'm fine." Midoriya stuttered, looking back at Todoroki for a quick second, and saw that he was walking over to Midoriya, Momo had left to go talk to Jiro.

"I have only seen Ida and now I wanted to see you." Her red cheeks seemed to go even redder as she looked at Deku.

"Ochaco, your time is up. It's my turn to talk to Midoriya."

Midoriya turned around and saw Todoroki had gently placed his hands on Midoriya's shoulders, making him blush.

_Time is up! Everyone return to the front of the beach to see who'll stay! _

(Chapter 3 coming on the 31st of December)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: FIRST ELIMINATIONS

Ochaco

Why had Todoroki pushed her away from Deku?

Ochaco couldn't stop thinking about how Deku blushed as Todoroki put his arms on Deku's shoulders. Did Deku have a crush on Todoroki, and Todoroki have a crush on him?

She couldn't think about that right now. Everyone was gathering at the entrance to the mansion, waiting for the person behind the mysterious speakerphone voice to appear.

"Hello everyone!"

Everyone stared at the lady that walked through the front door of the mansion to greet them.

"Time for the eliminations."

Ochaco gulped, as she looked around and saw everyone wondering who was going to get eliminated.

"The way that this works is everyone chooses three people." The lady explained. "If two or more people choose you, you stay. If you get one or zero people choosing you, you leave."

Kirishima

Kirishima knew who he was going to choose. That's why he volunteered to go first.

"I pick Bakugo," He heard Bakugo let out a sigh of relief in the corner of the room. "Denki," he heard Denki give a yelp of surprise. "And Midoriya." He saw Midoriya's shocked expression as Kirishima called his name.

"Very well." The lady said. "1 point for Bakugo, 1 point for Denki and one point for Midoriya. Next is Bakugo."

Bakugo

Bakugo stood up and slithered into the middle of the room.

"I pick Kirishima." He grumbled, making his way back to the corner of the room.

"But you need to pick three people!" The lady said.

"NO, I DONT." Bakugo turned around and gave the lady a glare so harsh that it made her shiver in her boots.

She only nodded and went on to Denki.

Todoroki

Everyone had had a turn, apart from him and Midoriya.

"Todoroki, your turn." The lady turned to him.

He gulped, feeling sweat build on his face. He only picked one person to stay. He could make it so that Momo could stay as well, but who would be the third person?

"I pick Momo," He turned to Midoriya. "I pick Midoriya," His eyes scanned the room to try and find someone else who he could pick. "And I guess I pick Denki."

Todoroki heard Denki sigh in relief because he finally got his second point.

"Ok, now it's Midoriya's turn." The lady exhaled.

Midoriya

Midoriya hated being the centre of attention. He just wanted to go back to training and saving people.

"Um, I pick Todoroki, Ochaco and Ida I g-guess." He stuttered.

"Ok, now let's finalise the points." The lady said. "I will make a few exceptions so that only four people leave. The people that will be leaving are Mineta, Aoyama, Koda and Sato. Say goodbye to them."

Midoriya sighed with relief as he realised he made it through. He got three votes for him to stay.

"Now onto the dating round."

People who are left:

* Mina Ashido

* Tsuyu Asui

* Tenya Ida

* Ochaco Uraraka

* Mashirao Ojiro

* Denki Kaminari

* Eijiro Kirishima

* Mezo Shoji

* Kyoka Jiro

* Hanta Sero

* Fumikage Tokoyami

* Shoto Todoroki

* Toru Hagakure

* Katsuki Bakugo

* Izuku Midoriya

* Momo Yaoyorozu

(Chapter 4 coming 3rd of January) PLEASE TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE


	4. Chapter 4 - UNWANTED GUESTS

CHAPTER 4: UNWANTED GUESTS

_The dating round works like this:_

_You have picked 3 people that you are interested in and will go on a date with all three of them. Once you have done that you will finalise it to two. Good luck! Pick your first person to date._

Todoroki

The first eliminations were over and he and Midoriya had made it through.

"It's now or never," Todoroki mumbled under his breath, looking at Midoriya over at the edge of the waves.

Todoroki took a deep breath, then walked towards Midoriya. As he approached, he could see that Midoriya was letting the waves rush between his toes. A cool breeze was blowing past, making Todoroki's red and white hair flutter in the breeze. Seagulls were soaring up in the sky above as Midoriya turned around and saw Todoroki standing there.

"H-hey Todoroki." Midoriya's face flushed red. "I didn't hear you coming."

"I have to tell you something." Todoroki kicked a sea shell under his foot and into the waves.

"W-what is it?" Midoriya asked, staring straight into Todoroki's eyes, proving that Midoriya had more confidence than him.

Todoroki took Midoriya's hand in his and looked him back in the eyes. Midoriya's face turned cherry red and his palms started to sweat.

"I-I," Todoroki gulped and leaned in closer to Midoriya. "I-I l-l-like you."

Todoroki said it fast, then let go of Midoriya's hands and turned away, looking back up at the car park, where a vehicle was approaching the mansion.

_What is that? _He asked himself, but let it go and cautiously looked back at Midoriya, who had just turned his face towards Todoroki.

"I-I h-have the s-same feelings t-towards you." Midoriya stammered.

_What?! _

Todoroki wasn't expecting this. He was expecting Midoriya to say no. He was expecting heartbreak.

Midoriya and Todoroki leaned into each other, their breaths colliding in the salty air. Todoroki felt a brush of Midoriya's lips-

_Attention students of class 1-A! _The speaker announced. _Please meet in the car park. Some new guests have arrived. _

"Damn it," Todoroki swore under his breath and turned back to Midoriya. "We'll continue this later?" He asked and Midoriya nodded and they both made their way up the beach towards the car park, their hands brushing against each other.

Ochaco

"I wonder why new people have arrived," Ochaco said while walking towards the car park with Ida. "It was supposed to be only class 1-A."

"Yes, it is quite puzzling." Ida agreed. "I just hope Bakugo doesn't make a mess of things."

Ochaco sighed. That was Ida being the class rep again.

When everyone was gathered in the car park, salty cool air brushing their faces the loudspeaker sounded again.

_ There will be two new people joining 'Heated'! Their names are... Mick and Sally!_

Two people stepped out of the black car that had shown up, one man and one woman. The girl looked young, around Ochaco's age, and the man looked around 17. If Ochaco looked closely at Mick's face, she could see tiny scars around his eyes and his chin, and when she looked at Sally, she somehow thought she knew her from somewhere.

"Hello!" Sally chimed in, her voice sounded familiar. "I'm lucky to be here!"

Little did class 1-A know that Mick and Sally were actually Dabi and Toga from the league of villans.

_Thank you for reading this episode of 'Heated'! Episode 5 should be out around Feburary so stay tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5

_ Some people might not like the content in this so be warned!_

CHAPTER 5

Kirishima

"Bakugo seriously, what's with that face?" Kirishima asked as he looked at Bakugo's angry face.

"That girl looked at you and grinned." Bakugo hissed, pointing at Sally who was walking down the beach to where Kaminari was standing.

"She could have been doing that to be kind." Kirishima pointed out as Bakugo started to walk towards her.

Bakugo ignored him and continued his pursuit towards Sally. Kirishima grabbed Bakugo around the wrist and turned him towards Kirishima, then grabbed his other hand and pulled Bakugo towards him.

"Don't focus on her." Kirishima looked up at Bakugo. "Focus on me."

Bakugo blushed and turned away, staring down the beach towards where Sally was obviously flirting with Kaminari.

Turning back towards Kirishima, he said "Fine. Let's check out our rooms." Shoving Kirishima's hands away he grumpily stomped towards the mansion.

Todoroki

Todoroki watched as Bakugo and Kirishima stomped inside.

"Hey Midoriya," He turned towards Midoriya "We should check out our rooms too. Midoriya?"

Midoriya was scribbling away into his notebook, muttering to himself like a crazy person.

"Hey hot stuff." Sally walked up behind Todoroki and grabbed his shoulders. "You wanna go s*inny d*ping later on?"

"Um." Todoroki whispered, unsure of what to do.

"Leave him alone Sally." Todoroki looked up and saw Midoriya, head out of his book staring straight at Sally, who let go of Todoroki's shoulders.

"Looks like you have a protective boyfriend." Sally cooed, then sashayed away.

Later that night while everyone was asleep in their rooms, Sally and Mick snuck away to a place where no-one else would look.

"Today was fun Dabi!" Sally said as she tugged off her wig and threw her fake glasses to the ground. "Do you like anyone?"

Dabi, who was disguised as Mick, tugged off his hoodie, revealing the scars lining under his eyes and his chin.

"Everyone is too young for me Toga." Dabi groans as he tugs off his red haired wig.

"No, you're too old grandpa." Toga laughs. "Let's have some more fun tomorrow!"

"It was never fun. Shigaraki told us to do this and that's the only reason I'm here." Dabi says bluntly.

"Suit yourself." Toga replies, walking off into the bushes to call Twice.

_ I know the chapters are getting shorter, but I don't have enough time to write them._

**_CHAPTER 6 SHOULD BE OUT AROUND MARCH SO STAY TUNED!_**


End file.
